kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-15
Ran is distressed about his blunder over Asha's gender, and notes this as one of the Top Five stupid things he's done in his life. To apologize, he wonders if he should cancel the bet amount, or perhaps give her 100,000 gold. When Asha approaches him he wants to apologize, but finds himself unable to when he sees Yuta and Leez intently staring at him. He says he can cancel the bet, so Asha should "be a man" and call it even, but quickly realizes what he just said. Asha is not amused and asks for his account number. Ran is worried about accepting the money under such conditions, but recalls that Asha wanted to modify two god-class items. He says that instead of the gold, she can hand him the items...but Asha refuses before he can finish. Ran then says that he'll only accept the bet payment if it's in real gold coins. Otherwise, he'll keep the items until she makes the payment, but he'll get them modified in the meantime by his brother Lutz Sairofe, a Creation magician. Asha finds these terms agreeable, and asks him why he made this offer. Ran tries to apologize again but still can't get the words out, so in frustration he announces that he's heading back to their lodgings. When Leez asks if he isn't accompanying them to the Temple of Earth, he replies that he has no business there, besides...she'll see for herself. Leez says that since it's in the city it can't be all that bad... ...and realizes she was very wrong. At the base of one of Kalibloom's pillars, Leez reads a sign there: "Temple of Earth. Altitude 9,050m." She looks up towards the next city level and realizes it's at a dizzying height among the clouds. She assumes that Asha will teleport the three of them, but Asha only teleports herself. Yuta informs Leez that Asha left instructions for her to slowly crawl up the pillar. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (duh Ran): Today's thumbnail is a rarely-seen cute Ran. ** (Ran curled up on a bench): Ran is stressed out. He has a crappy sense of fashion for someone who has ~450,000 gold coins. But Ran honestly doesn't have many opportunities to spend his money. ** (Leez squinting up at Ran): (left) Our heroine. Is her expression more serious than it was in Season 1? Ep.7? No, Ep.9, in the top-right corner of the scene where Idioty Smith/Babo Kim has surrendered. ** (city pillar extending into the clouds): The Priest of Earth should be easy to recognize since we've seen his silhouette a few times. Leez climbing up to see him will be a problem, though... ** (blue text): + The title has been modified and the fingers drawn wrong have been corrected! I checked it a few times and didn't notice it at all... Thanks to everyone who let me know ~! * Ran was wrong. Asha is not a criminal who hacks databases. She's just a criminal who kills people and calls it an accident. (He actually guessed that one correctly) * Ran has 451,047 gold on his account. That's close to 20 million USD (varies with the USD/won exchange rate). Currygom also once noted on her me2day account that the economy of Willarv is much smaller than our own, so it's a considerable sum. * Ran's brother Lutz Sairofe is the Priest of Creation, which does make him an ideal choice for modifying the items. * The Temple of Earth is at an altitude of 9,050m. In comparison, the altitude of Mt. Everest is 8,848m, and at least on Earth it's difficult to breathe at that height without supplemental oxygen. But Willarv is a whole other planet, likely with a different size and gravity, and maybe with some magical aid at the top so the people there don't suffocate or freeze to death. References